


A Whole New You

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Buddy is just a good boi the entire time, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats all - Freeform, they're just really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Ash watched Eiji's chest rise and fall rhythmically as he slept soundly. A piece of hair covered one of his eyes and he looked so soft and adorable it should've been a crime. He ran a hand through Eiji's hair and then shifted closer so that his forehead was pressed against his chest. Sometimes it didn't feel real. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. This was real.(Or unapologetic fluff that I wrote for my birthday)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	A Whole New You

**Author's Note:**

> I really procastinated on my own birthday fic XD  
> It's midnight and officially my birthday so I took a break from the firefighter AU to write unapologetic fluff for myself. Hope it's enjoyable even though it's a little short.

There was something beautiful about waking up before your partner, especially when you're the one that tended to sleep until noon. Ash woke up to the sound of two birds chirping outside the apartment window. A few rays of sunlight found its way into the room. He turned to his side to look at Eiji's face. If he wasn't up then that meant it wasn't eight yet, but that wouldn't make sense because the sun was shining brightly and it was starting to hurt his eyes.

It was a rare moment, Eiji was always the one to wake up first. He'd have showered and breakfast would already be on the table and Ash would wake up to him pulling the blanket off, forcing him to get up. No matter how much Ash complained, he loved the normalcy of it all. He never dared dream of this life with Eiji and now every morning he got to remember it was reality.

Ash watched Eiji's chest rise and fall rhythmically as he slept soundly. A piece of hair covered one of his eyes and he looked so soft and adorable it should've been a crime. He ran a hand through Eiji's hair and then shifted closer so that his forehead was pressed against his chest.

Sometimes it didn't feel real. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. This was real.

Ash closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up they were still in the same position, only Eiji was wide awake and his fingers were in Ash's hair.

"Good morning," Eiji whispered, his voice slightly raspy. "Slept well?"

Ash hugged him tighter and smiled. "Yeah. You don't have work today?"

"No. Wanted to sleep in." He mumbled, burying his face in Ash's hair. Ash kept smiling. God, he was the luckiest person on the planet.

"Want me to make breakfast this time?" He asked as the birds outside their window flew away. Eiji smirked, "You'll burn the kitchen down trying to put bread in the toaster again."

"I thought we promised not to talk about that."

"I'll make pancakes or something soon. Give me five more minutes."

"And here I thought I was the one who's supposed to be hard to wake up." Ash teased. He still humored Eiji and counted exactly five minutes before waking him up.

"Hey, don't let your boyfriend starve to death." He poked Eiji's side a few times before getting up. "If you're not up in ten seconds I'll start burning toast."

That got Eiji to wake up. "Wha- don't you dare!" He yelled as Ash ran to the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

"Ash, you're gonna waste it!" He picked Ash up before he could grab the loaf of bread. Eiji held him up high and spun around a few times, reveling in the way Ash laughed and held on for dear life. He put him down on the couch, both of them smiling like lovestruck idiots (which they were).

"Can I trust you to stay put while I make pancakes?" Eiji asked.

"Of course, darling." He replied, smiling as Eiji planted a kiss on his forehead. He grabbed the remote on the table and flipped through channels while waiting. The smell drifted into the living room and it was enough to make Buddy wake up. He could sleep through anything but once he smelt food he'd be up in no time. He jumped onto the couch and sat next to Ash, closing his eyes as Ash pet him.

"Alright, breakfast is done!" Eiji yelled as he finished setting the table. Buddy jumped down as Ash slowly got up from his spot, stretching and exaggerating his groan.

"Now who's the old man?" Eiji teased as he sat down. "Everything seems different today."

"This better not be a sign shit's going to go down at work tomorrow."

"I doubt it. This might be a good kind of different."

Ash smiled as Buddy walked around his chair. "Can he eat pancakes?"

"I'm pretty sure dogs can't eat it."

Buddy whined.

"Eiji, how could you not get him food?"

"He never eats when we do!"

"Guess you were right about everything being different." Ash abandoned his food to get Buddy something to munch on. Eiji sighed and kept eating.

"You have any plans for today?" Ash asked when he sat back down. Eiji shrugged. "Not really. You want to go out?"

Ash shook his head. "Quiet day?"

"Quiet day." Eiji smiled and finished his coffee. "I love you."

"Ew, right in front of my food?"

"Oh shush." He got up and kissed Ash again, grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink. "Go shower. You stink."

"Anything for you, love." Ash winked and got up, stealing one more kiss just because he could. Mornings like this were his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out you can gift a work to yourself but I'm not gonna do that I just thought that was funny XD (and now I'm gonna sleep cuz I'm tired af)


End file.
